percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eighty-Five of Doom
The eighty-fifth chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Twelve A ghost leaped from the ground and grabbed Rod by the shoulder. "Hiiiiiiii Roooooooood..." it breathed. CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE OF DOOM "Who's there?" a voice shouted as Team Triangle entered the room. "It's us," Rune said. "Team Triangle. We're trying to find some clues about who murdered Doyle." "You too?" the voice continued. The speaker stepped into the light to confirm that it was Darian. "I had a feeling there was something fishy about that guy that walked in and blasted Doyle with smoke. So I came here to find the truth." "Did you find anything so far?" Caitlyn asked. Darian nodded. "This." He held out a few scraps of paper. The one at the top had a single letter written on it. "N". "This is great," Dana said. "We have a written potential clue, right off the bat. We just have to find out what the N means..." "With all due respect, I think I know," Roy said. He walked up to the scattered pieces of construction paper that had the teams' logos on them. "Look here. The team known as the 'Alphabet Alliance'. One of their members is named N Ghetsis." "You know, there are other letters there besides the N," Yliaster pointed out. "May I?" Darian handed Yliaster each of the letters. Yliaster in turn put them all on the ground, revealing a D, an I, three Os, two Rs, a T, and a W. "It's not a clue," Rune realized. "The letters just spell 'Nitro Wodor', the name of the hotel." Darian looked at it for a few moments. "Damn, you're right. How'd you figure that out so quickly?" "Dyslexia has its benefits," Rune said. "We need to keep examining the body." "Good idea," Caitlyn said. "You do that. Meanwhile, I'll check the power to see exactly what caused the lights to go off in the first place. If it was deliberate sabotage, then we know that there were at least two people involved. Anyone want to come with?" "I will," Yliaster said. "With all due respect, so will I," Roy said. "Considering that in murder mysteries you should never go alone, I would hazard a guess that groups of three should be safe." "I've taught you well," Rune said. Roy, Caitlyn, and Yliaster left the lounge, leaving Rune, Dana, and Darian looming over Cedric Doyle's body. "So," Darian said. "Think it's weird that no authorities were contacted at all? Even when ol' Smoke-Man showed up?" "Not really," Rune said. "I honestly find it weirder that your teammates aren't here." "I didn't want to risk them getting hurt here, so I came alone. Didn't even let them know I was here." "You weren't very good at it," someone said. The wall started to change behind them until a girl stepped out from it. "It was easy to follow you." "Bloom!" Darian loudly whispered. "What are you doing here?" "We saw you leaving so we decided to follow you," was Bloom's simple response. "We?" Darian demanded. Ursula, Amber, and Austin sheepishly stepped out of the shadows and looked at Darian. Darian pinched his forehead. "Well then, it looks like ten of us will be solving this mystery then." "Eleven if you count the Smoke guy," Amber pointed out. "Twelve for Fred," Rune said. "Thank the gods he isn't with someone right now. That would make it thirteen and then we'd all die." "Superstitious much?" Dana asked. "We literally met the guy who drives the sun around the world this morning," Rune said. "I have the right to be superstitious." The lounge door opened. Fred entered. "Guys, I finished my bit and I may have some leads. I got some help from Kaye Lockhart while you were down here." "Kaye makes thirteen," Rune said. "We're doomed. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Four of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Six of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 26 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: A mention of N Ghetsis, and Curtain's New Mission had Ona Per Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page